


Audrey

by Vertiga



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Abandoned date night, Bruce Feels, Carnivorous plant, Cunnilingus, Drug Use, F/M, Frottage, Het Sex, I accidentally kind of team-fic because the other Avengers won't butt out, Sex Pollen, sex under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertiga/pseuds/Vertiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce gets the giggles, Betty smells good and Thor is an awesome friend. </p><p>In other words - A gift from another realm finally gives Bruce and Betty a chance to reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audrey

Bruce poked absently at his chicken, letting Betty’s soft voice and the low buzz of the restaurant wash through him. He was listening, but the majority of his vast intellect was, in all honesty, back at Stark Tower. Back with the alien specimen which had dominated his working hours for weeks.

‘Bruce?’ A small hand stilled his, halting the mindless food mutilation. ‘I think it’s already dead.’

He looked up and found Betty smiling at him fondly. Bruce gave a wry grin in response. ‘Sorry. I’m just, uh…’

‘Elsewhere, I know,’ Betty said. She squeezed his hand once and let it go. ‘I should have known when I suggested an old-fashioned date night that you’d be too wound-up to enjoy it.’

‘I’m enjoying it,’ Bruce protested. ‘Xeno-chemical behaviour triggers and chicken in white wine sauce, what’s not to like?’

Betty laughed. ‘I was talking about the devolution of mating characteristics in captive populations. No one said anything about alien chemical triggers, Bruce. Not outside your head, anyway.’

Bruce grimaced. ‘I’m sorry. I wanted to do this right, I really did.’

‘Oh honey, this isn’t a first date,’ Betty said gently. ‘You don’t have to sweep me off my feet with scintillating conversation to get me into bed.’

‘But I’d like to,’ Bruce pointed out.

‘Like to get me into bed? I’m sure,’ Betty said, with a wicked grin. She leaned across the little table and pressed a kiss to Bruce’s stubble-rough jaw. ‘Of course, the point of the evening was me getting you into bed,’ she murmured into his ear. ‘So if you’d like to callously abandon dessert and skip straight to the part where we bliss you out on alien chemicals and I fuck that gorgeous brain right out of you, that’s fine with me.’

Bruce sucked in a deep breath, her rough tone already kicking his heart-rate up a notch. At the back of his mind, the Hulk stirred, rumbling at the perceived threat. Christ, it had been so long. Just the thought of having Betty in their bed, skin-to-skin and sweating, was enough to make his dick twitch in his pants. Bruce had thought for the longest time that they would never have sex again.

‘That, uh, that sounds like an excellent plan,’ Bruce said, clearing his throat to cover the break in his voice. He hailed a waiter. ‘Could we get the check, please?’

 

~

 

Bruce had no idea how they got back to Stark Tower without a Hulk incident. The traffic, the taxi-driver’s obnoxious R&B blasting out of the stereo, the fact the guy seemed to think driving was a blood-sport, all of it seemed calculated to raise Bruce’s stress levels to nuclear proportions. Betty’s presence beside him, usually such a calming influence, only served to drive him closer to the edge. His only consolation was that the Other Guy was as fond of Betty as he was. If he Hulked out, he might break half of New York, but Betty would still be in one piece . At that moment, Bruce would hardly even care. Let the whole world burn, so long as he could have Betty when the smoke cleared. Bruce winced at that, a foretaste of the crippling guilt he’d feel if that actually happened, and squashed the eager Hulk more firmly into his subconscious.

Their arrival at the Tower was a much needed relief. The lobby was quiet and empty at this hour, staffed only by a night guard who smiled at them both as they made for the private elevator. The burnished doors slid open at Betty’s thumbprint on the scanner, and a cool English voice addressed them. 

‘Good evening, Doctor Ross, Doctor Banner. I trust you had a pleasant dinner?’

‘Yes, thank you Jarvis,’ Betty said. ‘Take us to Bruce’s lab, please.’

There was a soft ping of acknowledgement, and the elevator slid almost silently upwards.

Bruce leaned his head back against the wall and breathed, using his stomach muscles to fill his lungs as deeply as possible.

‘Next time, we’ll stay in the tower,’ Betty promised.

‘We don’t even know if this will work,’ Bruce pointed out, keeping his eyes closed. He didn’t need to see Betty’s disappointed face.

‘It’ll work. Have a little faith in your scientific prowess, Doctor,’ Betty said lightly.

‘I tried that once,’ Bruce said, more flippantly than he felt. ‘Didn’t work out for everyone. Or anyone.’

He heard Betty shift and felt a light brush of lips on his cheek. ‘I’ll have faith instead, then. On the bright side, no matter what happens, it couldn’t be worse.’

‘You just had to say it, didn’t you?’ Bruce said, opening his eyes and giving her a small smile just as the elevator doors slid open again.

‘Floor sixty-nine,’ Jarvis announced.

The elevator let out into a small lobby leading to two reinforced steel doors, brightened by pop-art prints on opposite walls. A red and blue Iron Man print stared stonily from the left, facing off with a green and purple roaring Hulk on the right. The steel doors led into Tony’s workshop and Bruce’s lab, taking up the entirety of the floor between them. Because of course Tony wanted Bruce within easy reach to do SCIENCE with him, and of course Tony’s private workshop was on floor sixty-nine. The man had the comedic maturity of a frat bro.

‘Shall I inform Mr Stark that Audrey Testing Protocols are in effect?’

‘Please do,’ Bruce said, pressing his thumb to the scanner to unlock the lab.

‘The Mark VIII suit is stocked with tranquillisers and ready to deploy. Good luck, Doctor.’

‘Thanks, Jarvis,’ Betty said.

Bruce paused inside the door and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment.

‘What’s wrong?’ Betty asked, laying a hand on his arm.

‘Nothing. Just… most people don’t have to have a superhero on standby if they want to try getting off,’ Bruce said with a sigh. He looked through his fingers at Betty, feeling hollowed out by the love he saw in her eyes. ‘It’s not what I want for you.’

‘But it’s what I want. You have to trust that I know myself, Bruce.’

‘I do.’

‘Then trust that I want you, no matter how difficult it is,’ Betty said, drawing him into a hug.

Bruce let his arms fall around her waist and held her close, relishing the warmth, the softness of her breasts pressed against him.

‘I want you too,’ he murmured into her hair. ‘It’s been so long.’

‘Then let’s do it,’ Betty said, drawing back just far enough to kiss him. It was a short kiss, with barely a swipe of her tongue against the seam of his lips, but it held the promise of so much more.

‘Right,’ Bruce agreed, drawing back reluctantly. He couldn’t get caught up in kissing yet. Without the suppressant in his bloodstream, it was too much of a risk.

Against the far wall of the lab was a large vivarium, heated to a careful temperature and humidity designed to mimic the warm forests of Alfheim. Inside, lurking in the corner under the sunlamp, was a squat green cluster of leaves with a tall central stem. The foot-long stem was topped by a fat reddish bud shaped rather like the muzzle of a dog. This had been Thor’s gift to Bruce on his last return from Asgard, with the promise that the plant would end 'All that fear which keeps you from sharing passion with your beloved Lady.’ 

Bruce had taken one look at it and named it Audrey, which inevitably lead to an Avengers viewing of Little Shop of Horrors. Three weeks later, Clint was still occasionally humming “Be a Dentist” down the comm on missions, much to Coulson’s despair. 

Bruce, despite his trust in Thor’s good intentions, had spent those three weeks scientifically determining exactly how Audrey might solve his Hulk-related performance issues. Betty had given her full support, and the date night had been their celebration when Bruce finally announced that he was ready to try for a full test-run.

‘How do we do this, then?’ Betty asked, peering through the glass at Audrey.

‘Well, I experimented with extracting the secretions and injecting them, but it works better if I go right to the source,’ Bruce said, rolling up his sleeve and taking the lid off Audrey’s tank.

‘Au naturel. I see,’ Betty said. She caught his hand before he could reach into the vivarium and pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist, where his tanned skin was still soft and pale. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ Bruce said, squeezing her hand. Nerves and slow-burning desire squirmed in his stomach. However strong their relationship, so much hope was riding on this test. ‘Here goes.’

He lowered his arm into the tank and edged towards the lurking plant, turning his vulnerable wrist towards the red bud. Audrey quivered, leaves rustling, and its long stem bent towards him, seeking blood heat. It inched forward until the bud was barely brushing his skin, then all at once the red bud split, revealing two rows of tiny razor teeth. It bit down hard on his wrist, teeth digging deep, but the shock of impact was the only pain. Instead, Bruce felt a faint numbness around the bite, and pressure as the plant began to suck down his blood. He shivered and bent towards Betty, leaning his head on her shoulder. She cradled his head, petting through his tumbled curls as he let the plant feed.

Audrey’s drugs were quick, and before the plant had finished its meal he could feel his heart rate dropping, a calm euphoria spreading through his veins. A tug of arousal gathered low in his belly, spurred on by the scent of Betty; coffee and lemon soap.

The plant took its fill and let go, releasing a final wave of calming painkillers that almost knocked Bruce’s knees out from under him. What was he worried about? The Hulk was sleeping so deep that it was almost like being alone in his head. God, it was quiet. It was fantastic. He really should have just let the thing bite him as soon as Thor gave it to him. Wow, he owed Thor something nice. Maybe a blowjob, since Betty wasn’t the jealous type and all the Avengers were on each others’ swap-lists. Mmm, blowjobs were nice. It would be so nice to have those again.

‘Alright?’ Betty asked, helping him balance and guiding his arm out of the tank. She inspected his wrist, swiped it with disinfectant and applied gauze and bandage from the first aid kit set ready on the bench.

‘Hmmmm….’ Bruce replied, burrowing his nose into her neck. ‘You smell so good.’

Betty laughed. ‘I smell exactly the same as always.’

‘Always smell good, then.’

She tugged his head back and searched his face, grinning widely at what she saw. ‘Your pupils are like pennies, hon. God, you’re high as a kite, aren’t you?’

Bruce giggled quietly, ducking his head back down. That space against the curve of Betty’s shoulder had his name on it, and he wanted to get back there.

‘No, bedtime, come on,’ Betty said, wrapping her arm around him and pressing him close to her side. A curtained alcove in the corner held a double bed, intended for Bruce to collapse into after three-day science binges when even getting up to his and Betty’s floor was too much effort. Apparently it was equally convenient for alien sex-drug experiments.

Bruce fell onto the bed, dragging Betty down after him. She landed on his chest with an ‘oof!’ and a delighted laugh.

‘Hello, Doctor,’ Bruce said, snaking his hands under the back of her shirt. ‘I feel funny. I think I need a check-up.’

Betty laughed. ‘Is that so, Doctor? Then I think you’ll have to go find an MD. So sorry.’

‘Check-up can wait. Silly idea. I’m fine,’ Bruce decided. He closed the last inch between their mouths and kissed Betty as though her lungs held the last oxygen in the world. She let him have control, opening sweetly to his tongue and meeting it with her own. Bruce’s nerves ignited at the slick contact, and he groaned into her mouth, bringing his hands up to clasp her face. He had to get closer. Every inch of him not touching her would die. He rolled his hips up against her, moaning at the pressure, his dick going from half-hard to fully erect and leaking faster than it ever had in his life. 

He held the kiss until the breath was worthless in his lungs, grey flashes exploding behind his eyes, then turned his head away, gasping against the pillow. His heart stayed slow, barely above his usual resting pace even though he felt that it must be bursting out of his chest.

‘Oh God,’ he panted. ‘God, Betty, I need you. Need to touch you. Need you. Please, Christ, I’m dying.’

Betty sat up, straddling his thighs, and Bruce almost whined at the abandonment. For only a moment, he felt un-moored, drowning without her, then swift hands grabbed the plackets of his purple button-down and ripped it open.

‘Best idea you’ve ever had,’ Bruce panted, shuddering as her fingers scratched through the thick hair on his chest.

‘You’re burning up,’ Betty said, taking her hands away for just long enough to tug her own shirt over her head and undo her bra.

‘Knew that’d happen. It’s fine,’ Bruce assured her, then lost all memory of speech as he ran his hands up her pale sides and cupped them over her breasts. They were heavy and warm, filling his hands, the pert pink nipples perfectly placed for him to run his thumbs over the nubs. Betty gasped above him, and he needed that sound like a dying man needs prayer. He pulled her downwards, bringing his mouth up to her breasts and licking over her right nipple.

‘Bruce!’ Betty said, strangled, clutching at his shoulders. Bruce growled his satisfaction and sucked hard on her nipple, flushing the skin deep red as his thumb worked over the other, flicking hard and fast over the firm little nub. He shifted his mouth and bit down on her other breast, scraping the pale skin with his teeth before latching onto the left nipple and painting circles round it with his tongue.

‘Oh, oh…’ Betty sighed, arching into his mouth. She rolled her hips down onto him, grinding against his trapped dick, and stars burst behind his eyes. God, if he didn’t cum his brain was going to shut down completely.

‘Off, get them off, now,’ he demanded, tugging at the waistband of her slacks even as he dragged his teeth across her breast.

‘If you’re that hungry you should have eaten your dinner, Bruce,’ Betty gasped out, around a breathy little laugh.

‘You taste better,’ Bruce said, and giggled helplessly against her skin. She laughed at him, a full belly laugh, and the movement made her wiggle exquisitely against him. Renewed arousal kicked him out of his giggling fit with a vengeance.

Raising his knees for leverage, he flipped them over, landing with his elbows braced either side of her chest. His dick pressed against the searing heat of her crotch, and instinct took over. His hips ground down, rolling against her through the layers of cotton. He buried his head in her breasts, gasping as he chased the waves of pleasure all the way over the brink. His orgasm felt like dashing his brains out against the rocks, and for a long moment he could only shudder in Betty’s arms.

He came back to himself with Betty petting his greying hair, feeling sticky wetness in his pants. He was still hard, but the climax had taken the howling edge off his arousal.

‘Sorry, I had to,’ he explained.

Betty hugged him closer. ‘Bruce, I know how long it’s been. Even without the drugs, there’d be no shame in going off like that.’

‘Owe you one,’ he announced, with the peculiar solemnity of the utterly wasted. ‘Pants off now.’

‘Yours too.’

A minute’s scrabbling left them both finally, gloriously naked, and Bruce wasted no time in kissing his way down Betty’s stomach. He buried his head between her spread thighs, rubbing his stubbly jaw against the sensitive skin and breathing deeply. She smelt fantastic, lemon soap and sex, the hot wetness of arousal leaking slightly onto the sheets.

‘So wet for me,’ he muttered, stroking his rough hands up and down her soft thighs. He licked delicately down her folds, enjoying her cry of pleasure, then kissed softly over her sex, lavishing every inch with his worship. He took each of her labia into his mouth in turn, sucking the flesh until it swelled red and hot. Her soft cries and the ever growing slick spurred him on, and his own arousal built back to a slow, glorious burn. He thought he could perish in that flame and die happy, martyred to his love for her. 

‘Bruce, please! So close…’

He sighed in contentment and moved his mouth to her clit, sucking gently on the sensitive bud as he dragged his fingernails down her inner thighs. 

Betty arched into his mouth, hips rising, sinews going rigid as she screamed out her orgasm. Bruce eased away, kissing the crease of her groin as she lay boneless and panting.

‘Oh my God,’ she said eventually, still breathing heavily. ‘So fucking good.’

Bruce merely hummed against her hip. He liked this spot too. It smelt even better than the crook of her shoulder. He wouldn’t mind staying there a while. 

Betty had other ideas. ‘Get up here and kiss me,’ she said, tugging on his hair. The firm pull against his scalp radiated through him, sharpening the slow burn of want into a more pressing need. He shifted upwards, dragging his cock deliciously against her leg until it settled between her slick thighs.

‘Do you want to fuck me?’ Betty asked between kisses, squeezing his ass and encouraging him to rut into that hot crease. ‘Do you want to bury yourself so deep that I can feel you moving in my belly, want to make me scream your name like it’s the only word that matters?’

Bruce groaned and buried his face back into her neck. ‘Are these trick questions?’ he muttered.

Betty raked her nails over his scalp, tugging on his curls. ‘No. Just making sure we want the same thing. Now hurry up and fuck me.’

‘Yes, Doctor,’ Bruce growled. He eased back just enough to line himself up, then pushed slowly inside, tensing up at the feel of wet heat enveloping his dick.

‘Oh yes…’ Betty moaned, clenching around him. ‘That’s it.’

‘Feels amazing,’ Bruce groaned. ‘I’d forgotten.’

‘Come on then, take me,’ Betty invited, drawing her legs up and digging her heels into the backs of his thighs. ‘I want you.’

‘I need you,’ Bruce panted. He drew back until the head of his dick was just teasing her entrance, then thrust back in with all the force of his hips.

Betty groaned and threw her head back against the pillow. ‘Like that!’

‘Oh Christ…’ Bruce ground out. He set a hard pace; long, dragging withdrawals that lit up every inch of skin, and fast, hard inward thrusts that crushed them together, pressure sparking white heat from the base of his dick all the way through his belly. The quiet in his head where the Hulk slept was filled with their moans, the slick slap of sweaty skin and the building white-noise of an impending orgasm. 

His rhythm broke down, hips moving fast and erratic, and he moved his hands to Betty’s breasts, thumbs rubbing hard over her nipples. He pressed down into her, hips grinding deep, stretching her on his cock and pushing against her clit, desperate to bring her with him as he fell. 

Betty spasmed around him, crying out his name as her second orgasm tore through her.

Bruce circled his hips, moving the barest fraction within her tight walls, chasing that last inch of pleasure, and the rushing white-noise in his head erased the world.

 

~

 

When Bruce and Betty walked into the common kitchen the following morning, they were greeted with a chorus of cheers and wolf whistles. Bruce, now stone-cold sober again, much to his dismay, buried his head in his hands and turned to walk straight back out again.

‘Oh no you don’t, Big Guy!’ Tony said, jumping off the counter and dragging his science buddy over to the plate of pancakes set out for him.

‘Felicitations on your successful copulation!’ Thor boomed, smiling like a great big blonde sunbeam.

‘Say it a little louder, Thor. I don’t think everyone in Jersey heard you,’ Clint snarked, pouring half a bottle of syrup over his pancakes.

‘We heard you fine, Thor. And thanks,’ Betty said, kissing the god on his bearded cheek.

‘I owe you a big favour,’ Bruce agreed. ‘We’ve got to look at working Audrey’s venom into the Hulk tranquillisers. I’m not hungover at all.’

‘Well, we can work on that too,’ Tony said, ambling over to the bar.

‘Tony, you can’t have scotch for breakfast,’ Steve protested, pouring another round of pancake batter into the pan.

‘It’s Saturday, and all’s quiet on the villain front,’ Natasha pointed out. ‘He’s come up with worse excuses for celebrating this week alone.’ She turned her steely gaze on their self-appointed bartender. ‘Make me a Screwdriver.’

‘I can make that a Slow Comfortable Screw if you want,’ Tony offered with a leer.

‘I’ll have one of those,’ Bruce said, raising a hand.

‘I thought that was what last night was for,’ Betty quipped.

Bruce laughed and tucked his face against her shoulder, inhaling the faint scent of lemon. This might just be his favourite place in the world.

p


End file.
